Technical advances, particularly the use of the laparoscopy, have significantly affected the setting in which procedures can be performed. Several laparoscopic instruments have been described in prior art. Many of these instruments provide multifunctionality such as simultaneous grasping, coagulation and cutting of the tissue. Slippage of the tissue from the tip is a problem during laparoscopic surgeries. It is difficult to hold the tissue for cautery or cutting adding to the technical difficulties, frustration, operating time, cost and risk of complications. Laparoscopic instrumentation in prior art does not provide for the prevention of the slippage of the tissue from the tip. Furthermore prior art does not provide for complete encasement and containment of the dissected tissue along with the cautery and active cutting mechanism before the removal. Lack of instrumentation and methods of preventing slippage of the tissue during the procedure and lack of adequate all in one cautery, cutting and containment mechanism prior to removal make it challenging for surgeons to perform operations using minimally invasive techniques.
During unipolar cautery, which can be performed with or without the laparoscopic instrument, patient's body is part of the circuit. This method has been associated with dangerous and fatal consequences due to injuries to other organs.
The bipolar cautery technique is the safest and simplest to perform. The poles of the tip of the instrument conduct the electricity between them, with no current flow beyond the instrument tip, so the patient is not part of the circuit eliminating the risk of injury to other organs.
Tischer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,216) is a surgical combination instrument for grasping tissue, coagulating it and removing the tissue between the coagulated areas. This device does not provide for a mechanism to prevent the slippage of the tissue. This device also does not provide for complete encasement of the dissected tissue.
Ryan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,923) device is merely a grasping bipolar forecep with active passive cutting mechanism, which does not provide for preventing the slippage of the tissue. This device also does not provide for complete encasement of the dissected tissue. Furthermore this device does not provide an independent cutting mechanism.
Lands (U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,210) described a laparoscopic bipolar electrosurgical instrument that can just apply a large closure force between its jaw.
Ryan (U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,810) described an axial elongate bipolar tissue sealer/cutter.
Truckai (U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,644) described a working end of a surgical instrument that carries first and second jaws for delivering energy to tissue.
Truckai (U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,579) described an electrosurgical working end and method for obtaining a tissue sample for biopsy purposes with curved jaw members that are positioned on opposing sides.
Morley (U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,938) described a bipolar surgical instrument that includes opposing grips that can engage the tissue.
Frazier (U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,528) described an endoscopic bipolar forceps for clamping and sealing tissue includes first and second jaw members pivotally attached in opposing relation.
Dycus (U.S. Pat. D457,958) described a vessel sealer and divider.
Rioux (U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,527) described a laparoscopic electrocautery instrument for tubal cauterization.
Yoon (U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,625) described a method for sterilizing the female by tubal ligation comprising the use of a ring and an applicator device.
Polk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,239) described a surgical ligating instrument for tubal ligation by the application of two or more elastic rings.
Yoon (U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,523) describes a two cylinder ring applicator device and method for applying an elastic occluding ring on fallopian tubes.
Young (U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,081) describes an apparatus for applying surgical clips on the fallopian tubes.
Koros (U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,235) describes a monopolar laparoscopic instrument with scissor like blades to cut the tissue.
McQuilkin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,802) described a clip suitable for sexual sterilization.
Koros (U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,052) describes insulated laparoscopic grasper with removable shaft.
Whitfield (U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,696) described a surgical clip applying instrument.
Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,747) describes a method of female sterilization with the application of laser energy through the hysteroscope.
Davis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,740) describes an instrument and method for ligating with a clip and cutting the tissue.
Harrington (U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,384) describes a method, which involves thermally damaging the lining of the utero-tubal junction followed by placement of a foam plug.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tip for a bipolar laparoscopic instrument, which prevents the tissue from slippage during the procedure.
Another object is to provide a mechanism for the containment of the dissected tissue by complete encasement in an enclosed cavity during removal from the body.
A further object of the invention is provision of a multifunction tip for the bipolar laparoscopic instrument, which allows simultaneous cautery, dissection and retention of the dissected tissue in an enclosed cavity.